Glenumbra
Glenumbra or Glenumbria is the forest-dense region in the western peninsula of High Rock. Deep within the forests of Glenumbra are known to house magical and mysterious entities that have legends that are as old as the Bretons that live in the area. The Battle of Glenumbria Moors is well-known throughout Tamriel for being a driving in the demise of the Alessian Order. By game *Glenumbra (Daggerfall) *Glenumbra (Online) Description Geography Cambray Hills The Cambray Hills is the central hills of Glenumbra, where various myths and tales originate. It is the home of the city-state of Camlorn, which is in the center of the region. The people of Cambray are known throughout the region for being artistic and creative, a place of origin for poets and artists, and this reflects the region. The Cambray Hills are known to be mystical and mysterious. Hag Fen in the east is filled with various creatures such as the Hag and Lurcher. Most of Glenumbra's settlements are found in the Cambray Hills, notable the townships of Aldcroft and Eagle's Brook, both noteworthy ports that connect Camlorn to the Iliac Bay and the Sea of Ghosts respectively. Daenia Daenia is the western forest of Glenumbra; it is the home of the Beldama Wyrd, a group of spiritual Bretons that live deep within the Daenian Vale. The city-state of Daggerfall is situated in the mountains on the western tip of Glenumbra, and it serves as the capital of the region. The Daggerfall Cliffs are the home of several natural caves that people of Daggerfall are known to inhabit. Bad Man's Hallows is one of these caverns and the people living in it worship the Bad Man, a deity obscure in the Breton culture. The Vale of the Guardians is an ancient site dedicated to the Ehlnofey, the descendants of the Aedra and the ancestor of the modern races of Tamriel. King's Guard The King's Guard region is situated at the base of the King's Guard Mountains, a mountain range separating Glenumbra from the rest of High Rock. Glenumbra is rather mountainous at each end of the region. The shores of King's Guard are at sea level as opposed to the mainland, which is at a much higher level than the rest of Glenumbra. There are no cities in King's Guard, but the township of Crosswych is extremely important in Glenumbra, serving as a gateway between Glenumbra and Stormhaven. The crypt of Cath Bedraud serves as a burial ground for the Kings of High Rock, from Daggerfall to Jehanna. Fauna Wolves Wolves are the most common predators in any part of Northern Tamriel. Wolves are more common in the Cambray Hills and Hag Fen than in any part of Glenumbra. Wolves travel in packs and attack all at once. Sometimes they will move in specific directions to confuse their prey and catch them off guard. Once a wolf spots you, they will signal their friends, and they will surround you. Despite their substantial numbers, a wolf is not hard to take down. A couple strikes from a well-sharpened blade can kill off those bastards quickly.Kyne's Challenge: A Hunter's Companion/Skyrim Harpies Harpies are bird-like creatures that somewhat resemble petite women. Harpies have small bodies with large red or black wings and talons as sharp as a sword. Their bodies are riddled with feathers that are sought out by wealthy businessmen in Daggerfall or Northmoor. Oddly enough, Harpies seem to have a sort of caste system as seen in the Harpy Matriarch. When provoked, Harpies let out an ear piercing screech and attack with a flurry of slashes. Harpies can be found throughout Glenumbra but specifically in the Shrieking Scar and the King's Guard Mountains.Kyne's Challenge: A Hunter's Companion/High Rock Hags & Hagravens Severe exposure to nature can lead people to become less civilized or sanitized. In the Hag Fen region of Glenumbra, people stay hidden deep within the bogs and perform gruesome experiments on unsuspecting passersby. Hags are wicked old witches that give Hag Fen its namesake. A hag is simply an old woman covered in dirt and musk. Their hair is withered and dry due to living in the swamps for so long. A Hagraven is a much worse version of the Hag. They fall under the same description but with properties of a bird. Not so much like a Harpy but more of a hag with talons and feathers on their body. Spriggans Spriggans are glowing green humanoid creatures with bodies made of wood. They are people of the Forest. A Spriggan can take control of a nearby critter and use it against a threat; they can blast a foe with a swarm of insects and use Invisibility to catch unsuspecting prey off guard. When they are battle-damaged, they can restore their health. This can be quite the game changer when going against these wooden creatures.Kyne's Challenge: A Hunter's Companion/Valenwood Werewolves When a person gets infected with Lycanthropy, they become an abomination known as a Werewolf. While other creatures such as Wereboars, Werebears, and even Weresharks exist across the Iliac Bay, the Werewolf is more common, especially in Glenumbra and Rivenspire. A Werewolf exhibits the same traits as a regular wolf except it stands on their hind legs and tower over even the tallest Altmer. They can maul their prey in a matter of seconds and leave them in a pile of entrails. There are those that hunt werewolves for sport such as the Silver Hand. Flora Glenumbra's Daenia forest and the Cambray Hills' marsh contained trees of all sorts of varieties. Trees such as Oaks and Sycamores can be found in Daenia while in the Cambray Hills; you can find Elms and Willows. The King's Guard area has less flora compared to the rest of Glenumbra and has similar trees in Cambray Hills and Alcaire. Glenumbra's biomes are abundant with alchemical ingredients such as the standard Mountain Flower found in King's Guard and the Nirnroot found around the Westtry lake and across the Glenumbra Moors. Plants such as Lavender, Columbine, Lady's Smock, and Bugloss giving Glenumbra a range of colors making it truly paradise. Plants used for crafting clothing and Light Armor such as Jute, Kreshweed, and Ironweed can be found in Glenumbra. Government The cities of Daggerfall and Camlorn are the center of politics and commerce in all of Glenumbra. Unlike the cities in Skyrim, having control of one city doesn't result in control over the entire region its located in. Northern Glenumbra is Camlorn territory while Southern Glenumbra is Daggerfall territory. The ruler of each city is known as a King and a Queen and they have a firm grip in their cities way of life. Rulers are not usually determined by some sort of referendum but usually, a new king is chosen hereditarily. The King chooses their next of kin or more specifically the eldest son. A queen is different, sometimes they can be from the same family just to make the royal lineage pure, while queens are chosen to create an alliance between two powerful city-states. Most of the time, it's more for political stability or family purity rather than love. Religion Because of High Rock's inclusion in the Septim Empire, each settlement in High Rock must worship one of the Nine Divines. Each city worships one divine and because of this, there is no specific deity worshiped in Glenumbra. The city of Daggerfall worships Kynareth, the goddess of the Heavens and Wind while the city of Dwynnen worships Julianos, the God of Wisdom and Logic. The Beldama Wyrd does not worship the Nine Divines but rather worships a group of bound Ehlnofey known as the Elemental Guardians. They would seek the Guardians for guidance and help at the Vale of the Guardians. Their home is the Beldama Wyrd Tree which is a large tree similar to a Graht-oak tree. The Elemental Guardians protect the forest from invading threats. History First Era The Rising Power of Daggerfall & Nordic Occupation The city-state of Daggerfall has influenced the province of High Rock in various events, from the beginning of Bretony history to the modern age. During the first era, Vrage the Gifted expanded the Nordic Empire to various corners throughout Northern Tamriel, from modern-day Glenumbra to the Nibenay, to the western-half of Morrowind. The first recorded use of the name "Daggerfall" was in 1E 246, among other Nordic cities such as Reich Gradkeep and Camlorn. Several years later in 1E 369, High King Borgas of Winterhold was killed, prompting the War of Succession. It was at this time; the natives of each region retook their home from the outsiders of Skyrim. The Direnni Hegemony pushed back the Nordic Opposers and established domains throughout High Rock. Daggerfall thrived in this new age, their military expanded, turning them into a major political power in the Iliac Bay. While the Direnni occupied the Isle of Balfiera, they used Daggerfall as a minor base of operation for defense in Daggerfall. At this time, Daggerfall was the only modern-day Kingdom that ruled in the Iliac Bay, other superpowers such as Sentinel and Wayrest had yet to be established, giving Daggerfall a monopoly in the military and trade. It is also worth noting that the Redguards had yet to escape Yokuda.Pocket Guide to the Empire, First Edition: High RockA History of Daggerfall The Fall of the Alessian Order; The Battle of Glenumbra Moors The Kingdom of Daggerfall served as a minor base of operations for the Direnni Hegemony and Raven Direnni herself had used the original Castle Daggerfall as a base for her magical studies. In 1E 478, Rislav Larich had rebelled against the Alessian Empire by driving them out of County Skingrad in the Colovian West, to reclaim his original domain from the Alessians. This prompted a large-scale conflict where the allied forces of the Alessian Empire had rebelled against them. The most notable battle was the Battle of Glenumbria Moors in 1E 482, which takes place in the center of Glenumbra, near the city-state of Camlorn. The Alessian Order under the command of Faolchu the Changeling had attacked the Direnni Hegemony, which was under the administration of Ryain Direnni, among other Direnni Clansmen (i.e., Raven Direnni and Aiden Direnni). On the Direnni's side were many champions that were against the Alessian Empire, including Laloriaran Dynar, the Last King of the Ayleids and Hoag Merkiller, the then High King of Skyrim. In the end, Aiden Direnni led an assault onto Faolchu's stronghold, defeating the Werewolf and securing victory for the Direnni. The Alessians were expelled from High Rock, but the Direnni Hegemony had lost a substantial amount of power, prompting the Bretons to take over and establish the Breton's High Rock. The Bretons had spread across the province, establishing settlements along the Bjoulsae River and the frontier of the Western Reach. Daggerfall had risen to power especially, when King Thagore had conquered the March of Glenpoint, the Kingdom had become the major militaristic power of the Iliac.Rislav the RighteousThe Last King of the Ayleids The Siege of the First Orsinium The Orsimer of West Tamriel have had a troubled history, dating back to their inception to the first era with the Ra Gada invasion. When the Orcs were driven out of Hammerfell, they sought refuge in the rugged lands of Wrothgar, where they established strongholds and chiefdoms across the land. For years they remained divided and outcasted from general society. Out of this came an Orcish visionary in the form of Torug gro-Igron, who yearned for the dream of a united Orcish kingdom and that would come in the form of Orsinium, the Kingdom of Orcs. But with this grouping power, controversy would soon arise from their neighboring races. The Orcs of Clan Bagrakh and Clan Igron would unleash their wrath onto the Breton villages of the Bjoulsae River, one of them included the minor fishing village of Wayrest. These attacks would become known as the Bjoulsae Raids, and it prompted King Joile to take action. In 1E 948, King Joile sent a letter to Gaiden Shinji, leader of the Order of Diagna, situated in the Kingdom of Sentinel. In the letter, Joile talks about his utter disdain for the Bjoulsae Raids and desires a joint attack on Orsinium. In 1E 950, the Siege of Orsinium had commenced.Pocket Guide to the Empire, Third Edition: OrsiniumWayrest, Jewel of the Bay''Events in "The Ashes of Our Fathers" The Siege of Orsinium was not just a single siege against an impenetrable fortress, it was a war that transpired across the Wrothgarian Mountains, from the fortress of Fharun to the boreal forests of Western Wrothgar. The Kingdoms of High Rock participated in the Siege, but the Kingdom of Daggerfall was a juggernaut amidst the siege. The Knights of the Dragon had partaken in the conflict, under the command of Lord Trystan, who was an honorable man that recognized his opponents as mighty warriors. Trystan was well-acquainted with Gaiden Shinji and was present alongside him at his duel with Baloth Bloodtusk, leader of the Savage Sons. In reality, King Joile did not care for the safety of his people, but he craved conquest, taking out Orsinium was his first step to totalitarian control over West Tamriel. He employed General Mercedene of the Reachmen in his attack on Orsinium. The duel between Gaiden Shinji and Baloth Bloodtusk was legendary, both sides did not interrupt this duel of iron might. Until Mercedene had ungraceful shot both warriors with a bow and arrow, which ultimately led to her demise at the hands of the Knights of the Dragon. The Siege of Orsinium ended when King Joile had severed the head of Golkarr gro-Igrun, the then leader of Orsinium. Orsinium was lost and the Orsimer scattered. The Redguards advanced south to Bangkorai with Joile's Army following suit.The Great Siege of Orsinium'Memory Stone of Makela Leki, Pt. 2'' Demise of King Joile & the Siege Aftermath King Joile had planned out his conquest with the Siege of Orsinium being the first step. The Siege of Orsinium had left the Redguard Army weakened, forcing them to retreat into the Bangkorai Pass, which is located south of modern-day Evermore. Of the Redguard warriors was Makela Leki, who was a Sword-Singer, similar to the likes of Frandar Hunding and Ansei Satameh. It was at the Battle of Bangkorai Pass, Makela Leki had fought against the Daggerfall warriors, and killed King Joile with her blade. It was there Makela Leki was revered in Hammerfell history. The lost of their king was not the only thing that affected Daggerfall. The destruction of Orsinium caused an influx of people to enter Wayrest, bring it to the status of a Kingdom, rivaling Daggerfall. The monopoly that Daggerfall had held for years had come to an end. Regardless, Daggerfall had continued to become a major political superpower amidst the Iliac Bay, along with Wayrest and Sentinel. Second Era The Nordic Incursion; the Tragic Tale of Westtry The Great House Deleyn of Daggerfall The Black Drake and the Daggerfall Covenant Several years after the Battle of Granden Tor, the Kingdoms of High Rock had remained in peace, and the trade throughout the Iliac Bay was flourishing amidst these peaceful times. But things would take a turn for the worst with the rise of Durcorach the Black Drake. The Black Drake Emperor had brought his wrath upon the residents of High Rock, beginning with his conquest over Bangkorai. Both the city-states of Evermore and Hallin's Stand had fallen to the hands of the Reachmen Horde. The Black Drake's Invasion continued across the Bjoulsae River and into the Kingdom of Wayrest, being unable to bypass the walls that had safeguarded the city, forcing them to continue onto Glenumbra. At this time, the city-state of Camlorn had become independent, after being subjugated to Nordic rule, ever since High Rock's inception. Camlorn had fallen under Reachmen hands at the blink of an eye. They had set their eyes for Daggerfall. Bergamot Deleyn, the then King of Daggerfall had amassed his army to defeat the Horde. The two factions had fought perilously for the city, but the Horde had finally given way when Emeric of Cumberland had attacked them from the rear with Wayrest's Grand Army. Durcorach was slain by the hands of Earl Emeric. Knowing that future threats can harm the peace among High Rock, the Kings of the province signed the first iteration of the Daggerfall Covenant.Triumphs of a Monarch Ch. 3 The First Daggerfall Covenant had consisted of most of the Kingdoms in High Rock. The city-states of Daggerfall, Wayrest, Camlorn, Evermore, and Shornhelm had each signed the treaty that had bound them. But eventually, the Daggerfall Covenant had absorbed the province of Hammerfell, when High King Emeric had married Maraya, the daughter of King Fahara'jad, leader of Hammerfell. The ensuing conflict known as Ranser's War had the Daggerfall Covenant face the combined might of Rivenspire, though it ended with King Ranser's death at the hands of Kurog gro-Bagrakh, the leader of the Orcs, and founder of the Second Orsinium. Promising peace among the realms, the Orcs of Wrothgaria had joined the Daggerfall Covenant. It was at this point; the Greater Daggerfall Covenant had rivaled the likes of which no one has ever seen, hoping to continue the traditions set forth from the previous Second Empire. The Covenant took arms under the command of High King Emeric at the Three Banners War, against the First Aldmeri Dominion and the Ebonheart Pact.''Triumphs of a Monarch Ch. 6'Triumphs of a Monarch, Ch. 10'' The Bloodthorn's plot on King Casimir of Daggerfall During the Interregnum in 2E 582, the city-state of Daggerfall was ruled by King Casimir, who hails from House Deleyn. Casimir Deleyn is a loyal ally of the Daggerfall Covenant, though he is more occupied with protecting his own, which is understandable. Because of his word, the Knights of the Dragon works separately from the Covenant, though the alliance still has a presence in Daggerfall. Around the same time, the Bloodthorn Cult had appeared throughout Glenumbra. After their operation on Betnikh, the group had begun to make an appearance in Daggerfall and the rest of Glenumbra. Casimir's intelligence network had uncovered the Bloodthorn Cult's presence in Glenumbra with the help of a mysterious traveler. Captain Aresin of the Daggerfall Guard had utilized the traveler in the investigation, where they learned that there was an assassination plot on King Casimir. Eventually, the Bloodthorn Cult under the command of Verrik had assaulted Castle Daggerfall, with the intent of murder. In the end, Verrik was defeated by the mysterious traveler. This plot had exceeded beyond the walls of Daggerfall. The Bloodthorn Cult had begun to wage war with the Daggerfall Covenant for control over Glenumbra, beginning with an attack on the Beldama Wyrd.Events in "Blood and the Crescent Moon"Events in "Bloodthorn Assassins" The Raze of Deleyn's Mill and the Beldama Wyrd The Bloodthorn Cult had tempered the life in the forests of Daenia, by infiltrating the Beldama Wyrd Tree and corrupting it. The Beldama Wyrd traveled all across the region, to protect the people. The township of Deleyn's Mill would be attacked by the local creatures of Daenia, including the Spriggans and the Imps. Wyress Jehanne had protected the people of the village with her magic, as the wildlife was burning the town. The mysterious traveler had arrived into Deleyn's Mill and lent their hand to the Wyrd in Deleyn. In the end, the traveler had saved the village, though the Wyrd needed the travelers help in defeating the Bloodthorn Cult. Deep in the forests of Daenia, the mysterious traveler communed with the Beldama Wyrd, who guided them through the ritual of summoning the Elemental Guardians, a group of Ehlnofey that the Beldama worship. According to the Guardians, the Bloodthorn Cult had corrupted the Beldama Wyrd Tree, ensnaring the Guardians and have them lose their connection to the Beldama. The mysterious traveler was successfully able to free the Guardians at the Vale of the Guardians. The Beldama Wyrd would prepare for the retaking of the Beldama Wyrd Tree.Events in "Turning of the Trees"Events in "Ash and Reprieve"Events in "The Wyrd Tree's Roots"Events in "Seeking the Guardians"Events in "Champion of the Guardians" Corruption at the Beldama Wyrd Tree Wyress Gwen of the Beldama Coven had tasked the traveler with infiltrating the Beldama Wyrd Grove, which was under the control of the Bloodthorn Cult. Using the Corruption of the Tree, the Bloodthorn had harnessed the power of the Beldama Tree. The traveler and a group of Wyress had traversed the Wyrd, defeating the various corruptions of the Elemental Guardians. Throughout the grove, the Wyrd was able to destroy the Corrupted stones of the Guardians, as well as, defeating various Bloodthorn warriors along the way. Wyress Gwen and the Guardians would then task the traveler to enter the Beldama Wyrd Tree and to take out the Corruption of the Tree, which eventually free the Beldama. In the end, the Corruption was dissolved, and the Beldama gained control over the Wyrd Tree, though the Bloodthorn's plot would continue with the resurrection of Faolchu the Changeling and the city-state of Camlorn.Events in "Purifying the Wyrd Tree"Events in "Reclaiming the Elements" The Resurrection of Faolchu; Tension in Aldcroft Faolchu the Reborn had taken the city-state of Camlorn with the help of Jonathan Telwin, who had contracted Lycanthropy from Faolchu and pledged his allegiance to Angof the Gravesinger, leader of the Bloodthorn Cult. Through Telwin, the disease had spread among the denizens of Camlorn, each contracting the gift that Faolchu had beheld onto Telwin. A majority of Camlorn's populous had become Werewolves and had razed city from within. To take extra precautions, Duke Sebastien, leader of Camlorn, had to be escorted to the nearby township of Aldcroft, located along the Iliac Bay. It was here Sebastien would be kidnapped by the Bloodthorn Cult and taken to the outskirts of town, in an isolated street. Both he and his bodyguard, Gloria Fausta were both captured. The mysterious traveler from before had arrived onto Aldcroft and met with Chamberlain Weller, the Duke's advisor. From there, the traveler had rescued both the Duke and Fausta, bringing them to Aldcroft. The Duke was among the many Camlorn refugees that came to Aldcroft, and he believes that among them, are agents of Faolchu. Both the traveler and Fausta were able to uncover several werewolves.A Plea for Vengeance''Events in "A Duke in Exile"Events in "Wolves in the Fold" At this point, the Lion Guard (which is the Knightly Order of the Covenant), had fought alongside the Camlorn Guard for the retaking of Camlorn. The Lion Guard had utilized Aldcroft as a base for the Lion Guard, as well as the outskirts of Camlorn, which was used as the staging grounds for the siege. Gloria Fausta had fortunately uncovered a plan to learn more about Faolchu, by taking a deceased Werewolf using their spirit for Intel. It was in this ritual; the group had discovered that Duke Sebastien had contracted Lycanthropy, posing a threat to the royal lineage of Camlorn. The only known way to cure the Duke of the disease was for Gloria to give her untainted blood for the Duke to drink. The traveler was given the choice of killing Gloria for the cure or letting her live and having the Duke continue with the bloodthirst, all the while looking for a treatment. It is unknown if either solution was cared out. But with the help of Gloria's werewolf plan, the Lion Guard learned that Faolchu was resurrected, so they ventured to the Glenumbra Moors, where the mysterious traveler saw visions of the past, with help from the Mages Guild. It was there; the traveler learned that Faolchu was weak against fire.Events in "Lineage of Tooth and Claw"Events in "The Nameless Soldier" The Siege of Camlorn & the Fall of Faolchu Under the command of General Gautier, the Lion Guard attempted to retake the city-state of Camlorn from Faolchu and his legion of Werewolves. The Werewolves were powerful and overwhelming to the Lion Guard, taking their Siege Camp in the process. The mysterious traveler from before arrives onto the scene and is tasked by Gautier with recapturing the Siege Camp. The warrior defeated the lycanthropes, and the Lion Guard was able to reuse the Siege Camp under the command of Shaza gra-Dasik. The traveler would then open the gates of Camlorn from the western gate, causing the Lion Guard to pour into the city. An enclave of civilians was hiding in Camlorn West, under the supervision of Darien Gautier, who was the Captain of the city guard. Both the traveler and Gautier were able to find more civilians and bring them to the local Inn, taking equipment caches throughout Camlorn.Events in "Rally Cry"Events in "A Lingering Hope" Inside the Inn, Alinon the Alchemist had uncovered a unique way to cure Lycanthropy, by collecting the blood of the werewolves and having them drink it, as a way to cancel it out. The traveler gathered vials of the blood and gave it to several people turned into Werewolves by Telwin. More citizens were rounded up, and all of the survivors banded together to help the Lion Guard in the battle for Camlorn. Volunteers in the resistance were stationed in four watchtowers to light signal fires for the final assault on Faolchu. Once the towers were lit, the Siege Camp unleashed a barrage of fireballs against Castle Camlorn, leaving a fire to envelop the Keep. The traveler and Faolchu fought each other, ultimately leaving Faolchu burning amidst the fire. The Lion Guard were able to recapture Camlorn, though the Bloodthorn Cult continued to fight against the Lion Guard, all the way to the north in King's Guard. The Lion Guard advanced beyond Camlorn to begin the next battle for Glenumbra.Events in "Hidden in Flames"Events in "The Fall of Faolchu" The Battle of Cath Bedraud; Holding the Redoubt Angof's undead army have taken the Cath Bedraud crypt on the upper hills of King's Guard and the surrounding areas in the region. The Lion Guard had built a Redoubt west of Dwynnen. Lion Guard patrols had gone missing amidst the mist, and the Vestige had to find them. The Vestige had fought zombies at the nearby Gaudet Farm and Merovec's Folly. Gabrielle Benele of the Mages Guild was looking to recharge the Midnight Talisman at an ancient Wyrd Tree located at the bottom cliffs. With the help of the Vestige, the Talisman was recharged. The battle continued towards Cath Bedraud.Events in The Lion Guard's StandEvents in Mastering the Talisman The Battle of Cath Bedraud; Storming the Tomb The Lion Guard led by Sir Lanis Shaldon breached the upper/outer graves of Cath Bedraud and fought waves of skeletons and Bloodthorn warriors. The Vestige gathered Bloodthorn amulets to clear the poison mist and open the inner sanctum of the ruin. The crypts were surrounded by large Bloodthorn vines, and it was affecting the deceased in the area. The Vestige battled a series of Bloodthorn cultists until they reached the final room and defeated Angof the Gravesinger.Events in Mists of CorruptionEvents in The LabyrinthEvents in Angof the Gravesinger Third Era The Wrath of Potema Septim; Broken Diamonds Othrok of Dwynnen & the Battle of Firewaves On the 5th of Sun's Dawn, the people of the Dwynnen Barony celebrate the Othroktide holiday in honor of the savior of Dwynnen. According to archivists, the city of Dwynnen was ruled by a powerful Lich and his army of ghouls. Emerging from the Wilderness, Othrok arrived into Dwynnen defeated the Lich with a blessed army of men and animals. Othrok would bring Dwynnen into its golden age of glory.The Fall of the Usurper'' In 3E 267, Haymon Camoran of the Camoran Dynasty had conquered powerful cities in both Hammerfell and High Rock, these cities included Rihad, Taneth, Anticlere, and Wayrest. News of Camoran's unjust treatment of his captives caused the baronies of Dwynnen, Kambria, Phrygias, and Ykalon to combine forces to defeating the Camoran Usurper. The combined army is comparable to the Imperial Navy led by Uriel Septim V during his expedition to Akavir. The battle between the Iliac Alliances and the Usurper's Army was known as the Battle of Firewaves. Camoran's conquest ended here. Glenumbra and its cities during the Simulacrum During the Imperial Simulacrum, the borders of Glenumbra were undefined. Many settlements dotted the landscape or at least its general area. These settlements included Glenpoint, Reich Gradkeep, Ilessen Hills, Moonguard, Eagle Brook, and Kings Guard. The Eternal Champion had at one point visited the city in their quest for a piece of the Staff of Chaos. After finding a piece of the Staff in the Crystal Tower on the Summerset Isles, the Eternal Champion sought out the sixth piece in High Rock. The traveler was directed to the city of Camlorn and the Brotherhood of Seth. Senior Brother Halfas Varn gives the champion a proposition where if they retrieve a Map Fragment from a rogue priest than they will know the whereabouts of the piece. After finding the fragment at the Mines of Khuras, Varn pointed the way to the Crypt of Hearts where the champion found the sixth piece.Events in Crypt of Hearts (Quest) Conflict across the Iliac; The War of Betony The Isle of Betony has always been sought out by the kingdoms of the Iliac Bay and other foreign groups. In the second era, the Seamount Clan captured the island and renamed it Betnikh. The kingdoms of Daggerfall and Sentinel had argued over the possession of the isle. Lord Mogref of Betony had sought out King Lysandus to protect their island nation to which he agreed. Sometime later, King Camaron approached the Daggerfall court and presented a 200-year-old contract stating that Betony belongs to Sentinel.Newgate's War of BetonyFav'te's War of Betony The War of Betony began with the Battle of the Bluffs which Daggerfall won. Skirmishes across the Iliac Bay occurred, and it brought the many nations down. Riots in the city of Reich Gradkeep destroyed the city and the Siege of Craghold brought the island kingdom of Craghold down to its knees. The Daggerfall armies defeated the Sentinel armies in Reich Gradkeep, Craghold, and the Cryngaine Fields. King Lysandus perished at the Battle of Cryngaine Field leaving his son, Gothryd to become king of Daggerfall. King Camaron also died. The Miracle of Peace; The Warp in the West With King Lysandus' death at the Battle of Cryngaine Field in modern-day Anticlere, Prince Gothryd became King of Daggerfall and married Princess Aubk'i of Sentinel to establish relations between the two kingdoms. Conflict across the bay has been stagnant. The ghost of King Lysandus had haunted the surrounding Daggerfall kingdoms to the point it caught the attention of the Septim Empire. Uriel Septim VII sent an Agent to investigate these paranormal activities.Events in At this time, the Agent gained hold of an artifact that had the ability to control Numidium, the Brass God of Dwemeri origin and the ultimate weapon of mass destruction. Only those of royal blood and a soul gem known as the Mantella can use the Numidium. The Agent was not able to activate Numidium, so the rulers of the major Iliac kingdoms such as Gothryd, Akorithi of Sentinel, and Gortwog gro-Nagorm of Orsinium each persuaded the Agent into giving the artifact to them. In the end, talk of civil war plagued the Iliac Bay and eventually, the big rulers of the Iliac gained control of the object at the same time. This led to a magical phenomenon known as the Dragon Break that ended with all possible outcomes to happen while the Agent died in the unexplainable process. During the Warp in the West, the traditional Glenumbra region had been divided into small yet significant kingdoms including Daggerfall, Anticlere, Northmoor, and Dwynnen. Glenumbra was not forgotten as north of Daggerfall is the Glenumbra Moors region of the Iliac Bay. Its capital city was known as Glenumbra. It would later be integrated into the Daggerfall kingdom. Diplomatic Resolve; the Rise of King Gothryd Locations Regions *Cambray Hills *Daenia *King's Guard Settlements *Daggerfall **Castle Daggerfall **The Rosy Lion **Daggerfall Cathedral **Daggerfall Outlaws Refuge *Camlorn **Castle Camlorn **Temple of Sethiete **Cavilstyr Rock *Aldcroft *Crosswych *Deleyn's Mill *Eagle's Brook *Gaudet Farm *Lion Guard Redoubt *Noellaume Estate *Westtry Ruins *Baelborne Rock *Burial Mounds *Cath Bedraud *Chill House *Cryptwatch Fort *Dresan Keep *Dwynnarth Ruins *Ebon Crypt *Enduum *Faolchu's Lair *Farwatch Tower *Ilessan Tower *Merovec's Folly *Mesanthano's Tower *Par Molag *Red Rook Camp *Silumm *Tomb of Lost Kings *Valewatch Tower Caves *Bad Man's Hallows *Crosswych Mine *Mines of Khuras *Spindleclutch *The Harborage *Themond Mine Landmarks *Balefire Island *Beldama Wyrd Tree *Dourstone Isle *Glenumbra Moors *Hag Fen *Iliac Bay *King's Guard Mountains *Mire Falls *North Shore Point *Sea of Ghosts *Seaview Point *Shrieking Scar *Tangle Rock *Vale of the Guardians *Western Overlook Gallery Glenumbra.jpg|Map of Glenumbra. ESO Daggerfall 2.png|Daggerfall, the seaside trading metropolis. Camlorn central (Online).jpeg|Camlorn, the city of Festivities and Merriment. Aldcroft view.jpeg|Aldcroft, the thriving trading town of Hag Fen. Crosswych Fighters Guild Training.png|Crosswych, the link between Glenumbra and Stormhaven. Glenumbra Ingame.PNG|The city-state of Glenumbra, the capital of the Glenumbra Moors. Glenumbra daggerfall.PNG|The city of Glenumbra in the Glenumbra Moors region. Glenumbra Sorceress.png|Glenumbra Sorceress in . Trivia *There are several hints that the various regions in , specifically in western High Rock are located in Glenumbra. These hints derive from the names of different locations in Glenumbra as well as in lore books. Notable examples include Northmoor and the Ilessan Hills, among others.The following is a list of locations with parallels in the Glenumbra region, though they may not be related, other than through similar names. This can be interpreted that these locations would have existed in Glenumbra. *Daenia (Duchy) – Daenia (Region) *Dwynnen – Dwynnarth Ruins *Glenumbra Moors (Barony) – Glenumbra Moors (Battlefield) *Ilessan Hills – Ilessan Tower *Kambria – Cambray Hills Others require looking for connections. *Northmoor – Comparing Harvest's End books. *Shalgora – Appearance of Baelborne Rock. *Urvaius – Appearance of Aldcroft and Crosswych. Appearances * Glenumbra itself doesn't appear as a region but rather the capital of the Barony of Glenumbra Moors. When ESO was released, "Glenumbra" was used for the region while Glenumbra Moors was made into a specific location, to reflect the lore of the location. * ** Notes ru:Гленумбра Category:Articles with Subpages Category:Lore: High Rock Locations Category:Lore: Regions